


Womanizer?

by iPhonesIn1997



Series: Wizards, Witches, and Vigilantes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dick Grayson disappearing, Gay Panic, Harry Potter/Young Justice Crossover, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, M/M, Side Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Smol cute bois, Wally is just worried about his boi, Wally is whipped for Dick, bi boys, for fun, gay cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Robin goes missing on a mission and Wally is high-key concerned.Between chapter 4 and 5 of a Magical Mission.





	Womanizer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shengge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengge/gifts).



Wally was pissed, to be completely and totally honest. (Or was it worry? He was going to push that thought to the backburner.) The meeting went fine and then the day after they went to classes, no trouble. Then they got along to the next day with no obstacles, and the next, and now here Wally is sitting alone in class seething. They had flying lessons tomorrow and Robin had disappeared off the face of the planet, Wally had even asked the rest of the Team if they’d seen or heard from Robin but of course they hadn’t. Dickhead, as usual, didn’t update anyone on his position he’s just gone, no trace.

“Mister West, do you happen to know where Mister Grayson is?” Professor Flitwick asked near the beginning of Charms. Harry and Ron paused their totally inconspicuous conversation about the Gringotts break-in to eavesdrop on the redhead’s answer.

“Oh, Dick is sick, Professor. Just some stomach bug, nothing to be concerned over.” Wally replied with the fakest smile he’d ever felt himself put on. Flitwick just nodded and began the lecture, probably noticing but not giving enough of a shit to check or doing anything about it really. 

“Sick? He wasn’t even in his bunk this morning.” Harry asked, seeming concerned.

“If he were sick you’d think he’d at least show up for breakfast.” Hermione cut in suspiciously.

“Dick’s a weird kid, I can’t explain what he does but he doesn’t need a detention on top of whatever he’s skipping class for.” Wally replied, his tone sharp.

“Geez, when some kid disappears you kind of get concerned.” Ron replied defensively.

“I don’t have a tracker on the kid. Trust me, I’m _far_ more concerned and this is a pretty regular thing he normally doesn’t disappear for this long without being kidnapped though.” Wally said haughtily.

“Kidnapped?!” Ron practically screeched and Wally rolled his eyes.

“Ron, he’s the ward of a billionaire.” Hermione reminded bluntly and the Weasley sputtered looking at Harry as if he’d help. Harry’s only reply was a shrug.

\-----

It had been, what? Over twenty-four hours since he’d seen Dick? He was about ready to run around the school and try to find the tiny acrobat, get the Team to help him with a _deep_ sweep of the castle. Just as he was slipping on his sneakers he heard the door to the dormitory creak lightly, he tensed ready to sock the fucker who may be getting in his way?

“Walls?” Came a whisper through the dark. That was when Wally noticed the pitch of voice, the shortness of the boy’s silhouette, the faint colors. He dashed forward, not even bothering to avoid using his speed, and wrapped Dick in a hug.

“Don’t do that again, especially without telling anyone, Dickhead.” He whispered harshly in the young boy’s fluffy black hair.

“Walls? I don’t get why you’re so upset, but I’ll try not to. I guess?” Dick blinked up at him in confusion.

“Try having your best friend disappear in an unfamiliar environment filled with shit you don’t trust for over a day.” He said as he dragged the dark-haired boy to his bunk.

“Wally, I should probably go to bed.”

“Nope, you’re gonna stay here with me so I can make sure you aren’t going to go all ninja on me again.” Wally tutted lightly.

“You’re going to hold me hostage in your bed?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“When you say it like that it sounds very… not innocent.” Wally smirked while Dick just hummed in reply.

“Y’know I was super worried, right?” Wally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You shouldn’t be, I was just in the library doing some research and lost track of time.” He replied with a yawn, curled into Wally’s side.

“For a full day?” 

“Yup.”

“Tell me next time, okay?” 

“Okay, if you’re so worried, I will.” Dick replied idly as Wally pulled him closer. “This feels a lot like cuddling, Mister Womanizer.”

“You bet your ass it is, totally completely platonic cuddling.” Wally said. His heart panged, as he uttered the word “platonic” but he pushed that thought far, far, _far_ into the back of his mind.

“Whatever you say, Walls.” Robin snickered, letting himself drift off to sleep.

That was when Wally West realized he was totally, completely, utterly fucked.


End file.
